Es todo magia
by Aspros
Summary: Y fue así que todo comenzó. Como desconocidos que en un día lluvioso se mostraron cuáles eran en el interior. Compartiendo no solo sus verdades, sino la magia que cada uno tenía por dentro y que, en un futuro podía mostrar.


**¡Hola! Supongo que esta vez estuve… ¿algo inspirado? Bueno, debo decir que esto lo escribí mientras estaba en mi trabajo. Escuche una canción y todo comenzó a encajar, escena tras escena, como si fuera por arte de magia. Y asi, les presento esta pequeña historia, fruto de un gran cansancio secundario al develo y estrés, y claro ¿Por qué no? A un pequeño toque de magia.**

**Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer. **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mis disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Summary: **Y fue así que todo comenzó. Como desconocidos que, en un día lluvioso, se mostraron cuáles eran en el interior. Compartiendo no solo sus verdades, sino la magia que cada uno tenía por dentro y que, en un futuro podía mostrar.

"**Es todo magia"**

**By **

**Aspros**

"_Y hoy yo descubrí que tú me haces feliz. Puede ser, tú y yo, en un mundo feliz. Puede ser que tú y yo, juntos, es todo magia. "_

Caminaba por las calles de la aldea, sonriente y sin preocupaciones. Sin leer su tan característico librito naranja. Sin ese caminar pausado y cansino, sin esa pesadumbre que siempre le acompañaba.

-Buenos días Hatake-san- saludó la señora del puesto de verduras.

-Buenos días señora- contestó sonriente.

Ya hace algún tiempo todos había notado el cambio de actitud en el peliplata, ya hace mucho algunos se habían atrevido a preguntar la razón. Otros solo agradecían el cambio que, creían, era para bien. Pero todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea, en el fondo, sin quererlo aceptar se preguntaban cuál era la razón por la cual, Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, el pervertido de la aldea de Konoha, ya no era el mismo.

Había comenzado hace aproximadamente un año, con pequeños cambios y sutiles actitudes que solo los más observadores podían notar.

Primero fue Yamato, quien notó que había dejado de arrastrar los pies para tomar un paso más decidido, uno sin desidia.

-Ya no camina como antes sempai, ¿acaso sucedió algo?- preguntó en aquella ocasión.

-Una bruja me hechizó- contestó sin vergüenza.

¿Una broma? No lo supo decir en verdad. Las bromas de Hatake eran largas y por demás absurdas. Pero esta simple y llana respuesta, por absurda que pareciera había captado su atención. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Había algún secreto en esa oración? Bueno, uno nunca debía dar por sentado algo con su sempai.

El segundo fue Gai, notando que la espalda ya no la tenía encorvada al caminar. ¡Incluso ahora parecía más alto! Al parecer por fin la llama de la juventud se había encendido en el cuerpo de su eterno rival… algo tarde, pero seguramente él podía hacer algo para remediar el tiempo perdido.

-¡Mi eterno rival! Veo que irradias energía al caminar, ¡por fin tu llama se ha encendido!

-¡Gai!- gritó deteniendo la perorata de la bestia verde. –Lo siento, pero voy tarde y no quiero hacerla esperar.

No sobra decir que la quijada de la bestia verde tuvo una dislocación de tercer grado y que seguramente requeriría cirugía urgente por parte de la quinta, porque si escuchar a Kakashi Hatake preocuparse por la puntualidad era algo difícil de creer, escucharlo decir que no quería hacer esperar a alguien era increíble y más si ese alguien era una mujer.

La tercera fue Anko Mitarashi, la ex-discípula de Orochimaru, la encantadora de serpientes, la borracha titular de la mayoría de los bares y, junto con Ino, una de las más grandes fuentes de chismes de toda la aldea.

-Kakashi! ¿Hace cuánto no salimos a beber? ¿Qué te parece… ¡hoy!

-Lo siento Anko, estoy ocupado- negó educadamente.

El hecho de que Kakashi se negara a una salida no era por absoluto algo raro. Incluso podría decirse que era algo esperado. Pero había algo, una cosa diferente en el este día. ¿Su peinado? ¿su ropa? ¿acaso había crecido?

-Kakashi… ¿y tú librito pervertido?- preguntó asustada.

-¿Eh?... Vaya, creo que lo deje en casa-

Cabe mencionar que muchas personas nunca olvidarían el sorpresivo ataque de la kunoichi hacia el ninja copia ni la persecución de esta por toda la aldea gritando cosas como: "¿Dónde está Kakashi?" o "¿Quién demonios eres tú?" y que claro, tuvo que ser detenida por un escuadrón ambu, sin importar lo mucho que gritara que Kakashi no era el verdadero Kakashi, sino una mala copia de este. Y si lo preguntan, si, la quinta la tuvo en abstinencia por mucho tiempo.

Y el ultimo, y para sorpresa de todos, había sido el ninja número uno en sorprender a todos. Naruto lo había notado extraño. Lo había jurado y perjurado por su sagrado ramen de miso. Había algo extraño en Kakashi-sensei. Parecía más alegre, parecía más vivo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Volvió a llegar tarde!- gritó el rubio, cansado de esperar.

-Es que tuve que ir a ver a alguien-

-¡Mentira!- gritó antes de tiempo, acostumbrado a las absurdas excusas. -¿Qué?-

-Sí, tuve que ir a una cita- contesto con una mano detrás de la nuca.

¿Quién pensaría que Naruto era un chismoso en potencia? Si Tsunade o Ibiki hubieran sabido de su capacidad para esparcir información a todo lo largo y ancho de la aldea… nunca le hubiera confiado información importante.

Solo es necesario decir que un par de días después, Kakashi Hatake era el centro de conversación de todas las comidas en Konoha. Un aperitivo en todos los postres y una buena charla antes de ir a dormir. Incluso Gaara se había enterado, ¿cómo? Nunca nadie lo supo en realidad.

Y es que esta información era algo de peso. Una información invaluable que podía desequilibrar la balanza del mundo ninja.

"Una bruja", "No quiero llegar tarde", "Tuve una cita"… Todo indicaba a que por fin Kakashi, uno de los solteros más codiciados de Konoha, había caído en las redes de una fémina.

Y desde ese entonces, Kakashi había sido el blanco de preguntas, investigaciones y misiones de rango S para saber su secreto. Pero el, de alguna u otra forma, siempre se escapaba triunfante. No importaba si Yamato con medio cuerpo ambu fuera tras él o si incluso, todos los equipos (incitados por Ino y Narto) lo acorralaban.

-Es una hechicera que ha llenado mi vida de magia-

-Es una mujer que con su sonrisa todo se vuelve más brillante-

-Es quien hace mi mundo feliz-

Las respuestas más cursis que pudieran haber siquiera imaginado salir de la boca del infame ninja copia. Pero, aunque se riera por dentro de lo tonto que sonaba, aunque todos lo vieran como un bobo enamorado. O aunque se le subiera un poco el azúcar.

Así se sentía en verdad.

La había conocido en un día lluvioso después de la guerra. Un día que recordaba la tragedia y las pérdidas a causa de la ambición de un solo hombre. Frente al cenotafio de los caídos, llorando en silencio y sin lágrimas todo aquello que no pudo proteger; lamentando su pasado.

Y ahí, como un haz de luz en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta había aparecido ella. Con pasos delicados y silenciosos. Con un ramo de flores blancas para honrar a los caídos en combate. Y, a diferencia de el, con una sonrisa de paz.

Ambos habían permanecido de pie, uno al lado del otro, tan opuestos y tan iguales. Dos caras de una misma moneda. El, avergonzado y arrepentido de su pasado y ella, feliz por seguir con vida, de pie, con el recuerdo de aquellos a quienes amaba; en paz. Una paradoja que unía almas tan distintas y tan similares.

-Estas sonriendo frente al monumento de los caídos- dijo sin poder resistirse.

Ella le miro sorprendida, no esperaba que el hombre hablara.

-Yo…Pienso que ellos no querrían que lloráramos sus nombres cada vez que pensáramos en ellos-

-¿No estas triste por la pérdida de tu primo?- preguntó, y al mismo tiempo se maldijo a sí mismo al ver un dejo de tristeza en su mirar.

-Claro que si- contestó ella. –Pero me siento más feliz porque viví en su compañía, crecí con él y fui feliz a su lado. Creo que… no tengo nada que llorar-

El la miro largo y tendido. Su forma de pensar lo había golpeado con gran potencia y le había hecho mirar al monumento con una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez era muy pronto para cambiar su manera de ver las cosas. Pero algo dentro de él, muy en el fondo, le decía que esa era una mejor forma de recordar a sus seres queridos.

-Hinata, eres una hechicera- dijo el sonriendo en su dirección.

-¿Eh?- le respondió la mirada, con la inocencia tan típica de ella.

-Si, tal vez no puedas convertir el plomo en oro… pero eres capaz de convertir la tragedia en un tesoro- la atrajo hacia sí y la acunó en su pecho. –Gracias.

-…D..de nada- susurró ella sonrojada.

Desde ese día y como si el destino se empecinara en enseñarle una lección, Hinata le enseñaba con su propia magia a ver el mundo de diferente manera. Transformando las cosas grises y monótonas de su vida en algo nuevo, en algo que pudiera rememorar en un futuro.

Después ya no era coincidencia, era el mismo quien buscaba aprender de ella. La invitaba a entrenar, a comer, a pasear y a vivir. Y ella, alegre le enseñaba cada vez más, la magia de ver las nubes, de jugar en el rio, de simplemente reposar uno al lado del otro.

Los entrenamientos se habían vuelto cotidianos, pequeñas luchas que continuaban en un corre que te alcanzo y que terminaban en una guerra de cosquillas. Las comidas tardías que tenían después de terminar, algún platillo casero hecho por Hinata y algún postre comprado por parte de Kakashi. Las charlas amenas y las anécdotas risueñas.

Poco a poco, ella se había ganado su confianza, destruyendo sus barreras construidas durante toda su vida con pequeñas sonrisas y encantadores sonrojos. Se había vuelto su confidente, y sin quererlo ella, se había convertido en un puerto seguro para Kakashi, la primera persona después del Yondaime y Jiraiya, en saber gran parte de su vida.

Y él se había convertido también en una parte importante para ella, lo sabía, lo sentía y no le disgustaba en absoluto. Sabía que pasito a pasito, el también comenzaba a crear magia en ella. A volverla más segura, menos tímida, enseñándole que si ella luchaba, cualquier cosa estaba a su alcance.

Y fue así que todo comenzó. Como desconocidos que, en un día lluvioso, se mostraron cuáles eran en el interior. Compartiendo no solo sus verdades, sino la magia que cada uno tenía por dentro y que, en un futuro podía mostrar.

Por eso toda la aldea estaba detrás del misterioso cambio en la actitud del peliplata. ¿Cuán grande seria su sorpresa al descubrir que la causa de tal cambio, no era sino una bella historia de amor?

-Puede ser que mi amor eres tú, Hinata-

Después de todo, ambos lo sabían. Puede ser que su historia de amor había comenzado mucho antes de saberlo, tal vez mucho antes de conocerse.

-Es verdad, tu y yo, en un mundo feliz, Kakashi-

Puede ser que ambos, juntos, es todo magia.

**FIN**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Dulce? ¿Muy meloso?**

**Jajajajajaja Debo admitir, me parecio algo romántico, ustedes darán la última palabra. Ah! Y algo más, para quien me adivine la canción secreta en la cual se basó esta pequeña historia, si lo desea y me permite el atrevimiento, escribiré un nuevo KakaHina con la temática que desee.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos leeremos pronto. Cuídense, vale?**

**Atte. Aspros**


End file.
